Once the Doctor Always the Doctor
by Yuna Cifer
Summary: A strange alarm goes off in the TARDIS and it's got the Doctor excited, bringing him and River to three very surprised gentlemen. Except one of them may have been expecting Doctor. And is there a good reason for the Doctor to look exactly like this floppy haired doppelganger or is there something more? How does the Doctor know who these people are? (Meta/RPF Smith and Tennant)


**I just got this little thing in my head and I had to write it so I hope you like it. **

**This is unedited as I just finished it and it's like eleven thirty now so I need to sleep.**

**Edit: BTW, this story is like a RPF/Meta type thing so if thats not your thing then I don't mind just don't freak. I've fixed some things now so I hope it flows better this way. **

* * *

In the center of space and time a blue box uncharacteristically makes it way through the Time Vortex silently. The reason for uncharacteristic silence of this box is the occupants of this box. Inside the blue box which insides are characteristically bigger on the inside than the outside, are two people one man, one woman.

In the center of this ship which chooses to take the form of a blue box is a raised glass platform in the middle of the platform is a circular control panel on top a glass roundel silently rises up and down.

A ragged captains chair sits off to the side, a dark blue diary lays on the seat.

Footsteps echo from the only other entrance in the ship besides the front doors, before a woman appears leaning over the control panel. Her curly hair falling in her face.

River Song brushes the hair out of her face cursing herself for having such amazing and annoying hair. River examines the controls making sure the setting are correct.

Suddenly shrill alarms begin to go off and a monitor begins to blink red. The noise alerts the owner the of the ship who comes rushing into the control room.

The Doctor runs into the control room almost crashing into the captains chair. He catches himself though and pats down his tweed jacket giving his companion a glare.

"What've you done now, you've broken her?!" said the Doctor, rushing to the controls caressing them. "You've broken her! Messing about with the controls again, what have I told you?"

River looks at the Doctor scandalised. "I do not mess about."

"Hmmm...then what do you call this." says the Doctor, gesturing wildly toward the console.

"I don't know you tell me, I'm not supposed to 'mess about'. retorts River, crossing her arms watching the Doctor.

"Alright then." says the Doctor. And he leans over grabbing the monitor scowling at it until he reads it and then his mouth is forming a little 'o' shape. The Doctor pushes his fringe back with one hand the other still gripping the monitor.

"Doctor, what is it?" says River.

The Doctor is silent but then he smiles looking over at River.

"We have to make a visit."

"What?"

"Were visiting a friend - well I say friend, oh I can't wait. Their faces River you shoulda seen Russell and David's faces last time.

Although it may have had to do with where I landed the TARDIS. But never mind that, let's go, allons-y, geronimo!"

And with an inhuman speed and dexterity the Doctor simultaneously flipped switches and pulled levers bringing back the characteristic groaning, wheezing sound that would alert his 'friends' to his arrival.

* * *

As elders ( jeesh, that sounded old, scratch that how about advanced knowledge and wisdom). As men of advanced knowledge and wisdom David and Steven saw it prudent to give Matt the talk, and Christ not THAT talk.

The _you're-the-Doctor-now-so-even-the-you're-about- to-leave-you-never-going-to-stop-being-the-Doctor- talk._ David hadn't really gotten the talk with Christopher's abrupt departure, but he had gotten it from Russell and someone else. Which was why he had suggested the talk to Steven.

If he was correct in guessing then _he_ should be here...soon. David looked at the time on his mobile ( he was currently watchless as the tenth Doctor didn't wear a watch and they had just finished filming) he was late, _as per usual_. He just hoped that their weren't any surprises this time.

As Steven reached the end of his speech and Matt nodded along (Steven was a bit long winded) where he would be stepping in and giving Matt his own personal advice, David could hear it that sound. The TARDIS.

* * *

"So where, when, and who?" said River.

"Uh, where Cardiff, Wales maybe, I think, was never really too sure about that. When, 2013. Who, you'll see. Spoilers."

"Oh, you..."

"Ah, ah." chided the Doctor, waving his finger in front of Rivers face. "Time to say hello to our friends. Oh, and River play nice."

"Don't I always."

The Doctor only shrugged shaking his head and then grinned hopping toward the doors. He grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open popping his head out.

"Hallo!"

* * *

Steven paused mid sentence at the familiar sound of the TARDIS. He hadn't been expecting it, he was certain the Sound Department would be starting later today, and they were all the way on the other side of the building. He gave Matt a quizzical look, did he know anything.

Matt only shrugged. David checked his mobile.

The sound increased and a breeze fluttered through the room picking up papers. The steady wheezing, and groaning approaching. Now Steven was really confused it was almost like every appearance of the TARDIS ever written. It could be a prank done by the effects department. But this was different Steven knew what effects looked like, this was real.

He looked at Matt if he thought the same, he had a confused and awed expression on his face. Steven looked at David.

David was grinning from ear to ear.

Then it stopped and he blinked the room seemed smaller. There was a 1950's police box across the room.

Steven heard a chair scrape across the floor and noticed it was Matt approaching the police box. Matt was almost to the door when it flew open. A man popping his head out smiling from ear to ear.

"Hallo!" he announced.

"Oh! look at you" said the Doctor, smiling at Matt his eyes sparkling. River look at him, look at me, him."

River came over peering out with the Doctor and looked Matt up and down.

"Oh Sweetie, you shouldn't have." said River.

"Professor Song." warned the Doctor.

"What?" said River innocently.

"Don't." said the Doctor giving River a meaningful look.

The Doctor looked back into the room at all of it's occupant two of which were still slowly coming to terms with what they were seeing. The third was patiently waiting for the Doctor to notice him.

And he did.

"Ah, there you are." said the Doctor, rushing toward David blowing kisses on either of his cheeks.

David chuckled. "It's a good thing you've regenerated otherwise that would've looked weird."

"Yes, all for the best I suppose." said the Doctor rubbing his fingers together.

David watched the Doctor and realized he may have said the wrong thing. The tenth Doctor never wanted to leave and regeneration was never a good thing.

"I'm - I didn't mean."

"It's fine alright. I'm fine. " said the Doctor patting David on the shoulder.

"I think now would be a good time for introductions Doctor." said River still standing close to the TARDIS.

"Right, right-o." said the Doctor. "This is David Tennant former tenth Doctor and these two fine gentlemen are..." says the Doctor pointing at David but as he reaches Matt and Steven he slows down.

David steps in for him. "Steven Moffat new showrunner and Matt Smith the eleventh Doctor."

"_Fantastic_." says the Doctor and leans across the table offering his hand. "The Doctor." he says introducing himself.

"Matt Smith." says Matt shaking the Doctors hand. The Doctor shakes back, vigorously.

"Steven Moffat." says Steven getting the same vigorous handshake as Matt.

"David what is going on?" asks Steven.

David is silent unsure how to explain, he drags a hand through his hair sliding toward his ear lobe tugging at it.

David sits down ready to explain. Everyone follows suit.

"Same thing happened to me when I was leaving Doctor Who, Russell and I were talking about the show then we hear the TARDIS and before we know it the Doctor is running around the room telling us that Doctor Who isn't really a show but some trans-dimensional mirror thingy and something about a crack in time and it being opened and that was why Doctor Who was rebooted." said David.

"Trans-dimensional mirror image, actually - like an imprint actually. Quite brilliant actually. The crack in time opens and all of this information comes flooding out into this universe into your minds these ideas and stories - which aren't really stories but events and experiences in another universe. And you what do you do with all of that information bobbing about in your heads you create and share it with other humans." Said the Doctor, correcting David and explaining further.

"Wait sweetie, what about David and Matt why do they look like your previous regenerations?"

The Doctor opens his mouth to explain only to close it again.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I only discovered the anomaly at the end of my ninth regeneration, didn't really have the time to investigate." said the Doctor.

River nodded she didn't know what happened at the end of the Doctors ninth regeneration but the Doctor's regenerations were always sore spots.

"Well why don't we figure out then." said Matt, he looked a bit nervous but excited at the sight of the Doctor.

"Uh, well but, we can't just..."

"I don't see why not the TARDIS is right here." said David, eager to find out why he did/does look like the Doctor.

The Doctor looked to River hoping that in some rare rare moment she'd object to this. The thing was he didn't really want to find out some things were funner when they were mysterious.

"Sorry sweetie," said River with a smile.

The Doctor in a last effort to find someone on his side sent a pleading look to Steven. Who only shrugged.

The Doctor huffed and stood up abruptly, and tugged his jacket. "Ok fine. Into the TARDIS then. Come along...uh, um -"

"Allons-y!" said David popping up from his seat following the Doctor to the TARDIS.

There were no bigger on the inside revelations but Matt and Steven had to admit the inside of the TARDIS was grand. This TARDIS was no set, it buzzed and had power.

"Ok then, lets see wheres that screwdriver - ah there it is." said the Doctor moving from one side of console to the other, finally snatching a familiar screwdriver from under a tray of chips - and giving River a glare for it.

The Doctor ran over to David and Matt scanning them with the sonic, a buzzing sound emitting from the screwdriver.

"Ooooh."

"What is it Doctor?" said River, from the railings on the platform.

"Possibly, maybe could be, I don't know."

"Don't know what?" asked Matt.

Transdimensional biomatrix a little bit of my biology gets mixed in with the Vortex which slips in through the crack in time and that little bit of DNA makes its self home in the womb of the mother and Voila you've got David and Matt."

"So are they Timelords?" Asked Steven then he added. "You said it was your DNA."

The Doctor paused for a second looking from Steven to David to Matt and back to Steven. The Doctor shook his back and forth pushing back his fringe.

"No no, not at all. Once the DNA crossed dimensions it was immediately altered by the trip through the Vortex the crack putting on the finishing touches, altering the molecules and structure. So you're human, one heart and all that, homoerectus." Said the Doctor dropping the screwdriver into his pocket.

"But the DNA it's still alien, right?" asked Matt.

The Doctor looked sideways and River who was watching silently from the platform. River just smiled unhelpfully at him.

"Uh...no, yes. Not really. Subjectively speaking. I can't say for sure." said the Doctor tugging at his tweed jacket trying to come up with a simple answer.

David and Matt both knew that when the Doctor did this it meant that he knew the answer but he just didn't want to answer because it was incredibly complicated and would go over his companions heads, so he choose to be vague.

"So that's a yes then." said David.

"If it makes you feel better." said the Doctor, brushing back his fringe.

Behind them the console starts flashing bright green and an antique phone starts ringing. The Doctor and River's head whips around. River answers the phone.

Everyone listens as River talks on the phone, the conversation comes to an end and River groans.

"Have I ever told you that I hate politicians."

"More than once I believe demonstrated it on a few occasions as well," replied the Doctor still curious as to whom the call was from.

"May I ask who was calling?" asked Steven, curious.

River rolled her eyes. "The British Government."

The Doctor lifted a brow. "Ah, well then, mustn't keep him waiting." said the Doctor looking back at River, grimacing.

"Sorry to cut our meeting short but we must be going. Saving the world and all that really quite boring you know." said the Doctor ushering the three men out of the TARDIS.

"It was nice meeting you all." said the Doctor nodding to each of them in turn.

"Goodbye Doctor," said David bidding farewell to the Doctor for the last time.

"Pleasure meeting you Doctor," said Steven.

The Doctor smiled chuffed by the admiration.

"Bye Doctor, hope I'll be seeing you again." said Matt smiling as he pushed back his fringe mirroring the Doctor.

"I hope so as well." said the Doctor and with a big grin he straightened his tweed jacket and bowtie. And with a flourish said " You're gonna like this."

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors leaving the three men outside. They'd all seen the TARDIS disappear before but actually seeing it was completely different. The wheezing and groaning as the TARDIS slowly dematerialized was a completely new experience.

With one last wheeze the and gust of wind the TARDIS disappeared a rustle of papers falling in its wake.

The three men stood there staring at the spot where the TARDIS was parked. Then Steven tilted his head as if something had just occurred to him.

"The British Government?" he said aloud.

David and Matt looked at him, both with looks of disbelief on their faces.

It couldn't be.

It didn't seem to matter though. They had just met the Doctor and this new information had changed the term _once the Doctor always the Doctor, _forever.

It seemed they had always been the Doctor. No matter what.

The Doctor was apart of them.

* * *

Tumbling through the space and time a blue box characteristically wheezes and groans, the reason for its wheezing and groaning is inside blue box which is characteristically bigger on the inside than the outside.

At the console the Doctor runs around flipping and pulling levers with the help of River Song. The Doctor pulls one last switch and then stops leveling River with a stare.

"The British Government?"

"Apparently so, sweetie." says River, giving the Doctor an apologetic look.

"Ah, right. Its just...been a while."

"Of course it has," agrees River. "It could be worse."

"Worse?" says the Doctor, what could be worse than the British Government.

"Coulda been his brother."

The Doctor grimaces starting to regret giving the man his number in case of emergencies. The Doctor sighed and flicked a switch, setting them on course.

Might as well get on with it, figure out what the British Government could want from him.


End file.
